


That poor apple

by schrijverr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Venomous Peter Parker, rip apple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 15:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18897145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Clint and Scott see Peter murder an apple with his venomThey are shokethPeter is sad about his apple





	That poor apple

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr (@schrijverr) too!

OK so it wasn’t exactly Peters fault, heck in his defense it was Tonys fault for not telling the other Avengers. If he had just done that, there would be no screaming Avengers about him eating an apple. 

It had all started when he had gotten to the compound hungry and wanted an apple, that in itself wasn’t such a rare occurrence, but he had bitten it wrong and a bit of his venom had leaked onto the apple, disintegrating it partly. 

Yes, he was venomous, that had been a lot of fun finding out, which he had done by biting on his tongue while laughing with Ned. He had been lucky he was immune. But mistakes are made and this was, sadly enough, a more common occurrence than you might think.

The only difference between now and other times were that all the Avengers were back together again. That had been strange at first, but Peter was getting used to coming to the compound only to see Captain America chilling with Natasha on the couch or Clint reading a book whilst hanging upside-down out of a vent. 

Today it were Scott and Clint eating a snack in the kitchen. Peter had greeted them and gotten his apple when everything went to shit. He bit and felt some venom seeping on his apple. He finished his bite and stared in disappointment as half of the apple disappeared. He wiped his chin clean of the green substance and grabbed another apple while finishing whatever was left of his first when he was distracted by a loud: “What the fuck!”

Confused he looked up and saw Clint and Scott with their mouths agape. He asked: “Why are you looking like that? What happened?”  
He turned around to check behind him, but he saw nothing of interest. He frowned and turned back. Clint found his speech again, more or less, and said while pointing at Peter dumbfounded: “You made the apple murdered.”  
Peter looked at his hand that still held the partially disintegrated apple. He face morphed into a expression of understanding and he said: “Didn’t I tell you guys I was venomous?”  
Scott slowly shook his head and mumbled: “No, no, no venomous, never said, no.”  
Peter smiled and said: “Well, then sorry to scare you. I didn’t mean it! Don’t worry by the way, this was just an accident. It only happens when I bite something wrong.”

After that he left, leaving the two Avengers more scared of this precious little boy than they ever thought they would. They looked at each other and swore to never get on his wrong side while his mouth was exposed and to never tell any of the others.


End file.
